


【勋兴】《爱错》3

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 6





	【勋兴】《爱错》3

《爱错》

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

吴世勋是挺讨厌张艺兴有时候见了自己就像见了阎王的，可这事儿说到底还不是怨自己。  
张艺兴对着他，第一反应就是怕。  
这几年，床上床下，大概都被折腾怕了。  
积习难改。

张艺兴离开了一阵儿，吴世勋一个人还坐在餐桌前，脑子放空了没一会儿，吴颍进来说下面堂口的人来了。闻言，他站起身，把西装上的褶皱拉拉平，抬腿向客厅走去。

林荫道上，此时正是郁郁葱葱的时候，斑驳的树影透着天光落在张艺兴的脸上。仿佛只有每天上学的这段路上，他才觉得自己不是笼中鸟。

张艺兴最近的心思系在了唱诗班上，他原是不信教的。可是吴世勋诸多禁令在先，他鲜有独自社交的机会，真是活得连人气儿都不沾。

于他而言，唱诗班最好的地方就是，大家没有社交关系在前，全凭信仰聚在一起，关系倒是单纯了很多。  
吴世勋对此不置可否，他倒是不去管张艺兴是信上帝信菩萨还是信太上老君。  
自己天天手下见血，枕边人真要是信成了个活菩萨，是不是也能中和一下？吴世勋每次看着兴冲冲去唱诗班的张艺兴时，总会这么想一下。  
因此，只是吩咐了跟着的人每天好好的送去，好好的接回来就行。

吴世勋大多数时候都会去堂口而不是在家，今天大概是懒得出门。  
付三儿坐在沙发里，他是行着老规矩的人，还穿长袍马褂，只是人太过痴肥，摊在沙发里像是一团，陷了进去，“九爷，最近革命党闹得凶得很呢。”  
吴世勋不动声色，听着手下的人说。  
叶文抬眼看了眼付三儿，“跟咱们有什么关系，谁坐龙椅还不是一样的看场子，倒烟土？”  
说完又转头去看吴世勋。  
叶文的弟弟叶武在那边笑，“什么革命党，现在是什么年头了，早改名字了。”  
付三儿没接上茬，吴世勋倒是开了口，“阿文说的不错，咱们兀自过咱们的，无碍。”  
吴世勋知道，最近风言风语不少，都是在说自己要被“招安”的事儿，闹得人心惶惶。  
招安算不上，倒是识时务者为俊杰。惹恼了“蓝胡子”，那眼下这地界倒真是没法混了。  
看着几个手下互相看了看，吴世勋抱起了胳膊，“只是阿翁也不是白当的，听得话才吃得饱。帮些无伤大雅的忙，咱们也不为难。”

吴颍送人出去的时候，吴世勋在桌前对着水晶杯发愣。洛可可风的东西，他一直私心觉得顶适合张艺兴。  
柔媚甜腻，纤巧秀雅。  
再配上张艺兴的小脸，想一想就要硬得发胀。  
吴颍折身回来的时候，看着吴世勋倚着沙发半阖着眼，“九爷，咱们该去百货商店了。”

风摇树杆响，张艺兴整节课都在神游。  
咬着铅笔头发愣，待到下课铃声一响，先生才出门，张艺兴就拎着包紧随其后的冲了出去。  
今天是周五。

哥特式的建筑风格在发展后期看起来着实是有点矫枉过正，不过花花绿绿的玻璃是张艺兴喜欢的。他一方面被迫着强行变成一个大人，一方面心里的一部分童真毫无过渡的就那么锁在了心里。  
在教堂的时候，他觉得自己得到了片刻安慰。好似只有在天父跟前，每个人才不问来路，这一点让他在心理上轻松不少。  
墙壁上是一副副的宗教画，张艺兴左右打量着。  
种种都是舶来品，目光所及，被一抹蓝吸引了目光。  
画的是圣母子，想来大概是画师抄袭了拉斐尔，张艺兴咬着唇没注意漏出了几声笑。  
“诶，嘘……”张艺兴被身边的人碰了碰胳膊，示意他轻声。  
张艺兴正了正色，坐直身子。  
身边坐着的是个高大的少年，年纪比张艺兴小，站起来却兴许比吴世勋还高些。  
这是他在唱诗班认识的人。

说不上是朋友，只是互相知道了姓名。  
他说他叫朴灿烈。

怎么能认识嘛，想起来倒是很自然。  
那天，张艺兴跟先生多聊了几句，去得有些晚。进了教堂，差点没位子坐。  
抬腿准备走，看着有个大个子冲自己露齿笑，指了指身旁。张艺兴踮起脚看了一眼，走了过去。  
“谢谢啊。”张艺兴低着头，声音也低低的。  
“下次我帮你占位子。”身边的男子笑了一下，“诶，你叫什么名字？”

从那儿以后，他就间歇性的能见着朴灿烈。  
感觉他像是在读书的，又不像。  
他不问自己，自己也不去探知他的事。

现下张艺兴身旁，正是这正襟危坐的少年。因着瘦，侧脸棱角分明。又刚好邻着窗，光透了花玻璃进来，打在朴灿烈的脸上，映得五官也不太真切。  
美哉少年。  
张艺兴就这么直勾勾盯着，却不料朴灿烈蓦地转头过来，目光来不及收拢，张艺兴心下大窘。  
像是做了亏心事被看破，张艺兴垂下头，从脸一直红到脖子。

不料腿被朴灿烈碰了一下，他回过头去，只见他递过来本《圣经》。张艺兴愣了一下，看到书沿漏出来的纸条，接过来后随即打开：  
【一会儿一起去喝咖啡吗？】  
张艺兴只看了一眼，就像是触了电一样的，把书合住，原封不动的推了回去。  
一气呵成的动作让朴灿烈的笑冻在了脸上，看回去的眼神也充满了疑问。  
却见张艺兴拿起包，头也不回的走了出去。  
他知道，张艺兴明明是那个每次都要拖到不能再拖才走的人。  
真的这么讨厌自己？

一直到坐进车子里，张艺兴才觉得呼吸平缓了下来。刚才的一瞬间，他有些害怕了。

自己这样的人，怎么敢去招惹别人。

暮色苍茫，张艺兴任由着霓虹灯透过玻璃映上自己的脸，一日的光景也未免太快了些。  
他不想回去。  
纵使不想，还是没有什么余地回旋。  
他无处可去。  
“少爷，到了。”司机的声音打断了张艺兴胡思乱想下去，他怔了怔。  
“好，辛苦了。”他深吸了口气，走了出去。

院子里是死寂的，没什么生机的样子。  
张艺兴从前纳罕过，照理来说这样的老宅子，应该有些参天古木的。而不是光秃秃的，花圃里也只有层浅浅的草皮。  
后来时间久了，他就知道了。  
从前这宅子里动私刑的时候，也不知道折了多少人的命，就地草草一掩。到了吴世勋他爹手上，才是找先生看了，用条石砌了铺上青砖。  
即便如此，每每念及，张艺兴仿佛都感觉得到地下的孤魂野鬼似的，不想在院子里多停留片刻。

不过，吴世勋这样的阎王，大概孤魂野鬼都要躲着点儿的。

皮鞋磕着大理石地板，声音响得让他有些烦躁。大概是吴世勋今天在家吃晚饭，连屋里佣人的脚步都紧张了些。  
张艺兴进门的时候，看到吴颍正在拧着眉头督促女佣换掉上菜时被罗宋汤弄脏的桌布。  
“艺兴少爷。”吴颍余光瞥到张艺兴的时候，转身颔了颔首。  
张艺兴有时佩服吴颍佩服得紧，年纪跟自己差不多大，却能里里外外滴水不漏。单单说自己在这儿的这几年里，他不是没被云兴的人冷嘲热讽过。可吴颍却从来没轻慢过他。  
张艺兴勾起唇对吴颍笑了一下，“嗯，九爷在楼上？”  
“在书房，您先去洗澡吧。”雪白的桌布重新上桌，蕾丝边从桌沿垂了下来，银烛台还没插上蜡烛，吴颍伸出手摸了摸。回头发现张艺兴已经上了几级台阶，突然像是想起什么似的，“少爷，您屋里有九爷今儿送您的礼物，记得换。”

张艺兴脚步顿了顿，却也只是停了一瞬，径直继续上楼。水晶灯明晃晃的，晃得人恍惚。  
浴室里水汽升腾，浴缸里早已经注满了水。  
张艺兴剥了衣物坐进去，透着水波看着自己的身体。是看起来有些幼嫩的肌肤，水纹一荡一荡，似乎自己的腰肢太细了些？  
他倒是希望自己能再壮实些。

橘黄的顶灯穿过水雾，下头端的是风情旖旎。  
才浣过肠，张艺兴有些脱力的伏着浴缸沿儿。顿了片刻，却还是将手指刺了进去。热水顺着指缝就往甬道里涌，激得张艺兴腿一软，忍不住哼了一声。  
好在他咬住了唇，避免着再发出声音。  
时至今日他也经常为自己的反应感觉到羞耻的。只是，吴世勋的规矩他不敢不听，乖乖听话也好少些折磨。

过了半晌，顶着擦了半干的头发，浴袍耷拉在肩上，张艺兴赤着脚走出了浴室。  
吴颍说吴世勋有礼物给自己，一打眼就看到有个大礼盒静静躺在床上，白盒子紫丝带。张艺兴轻轻一拽，掀开了盖儿。  
是一套红丝绒套装，不过领口快开到了胸口。  
“变态。”

张艺兴从楼上下来的时候，吴世勋已经在餐桌前了。红衣美人，着实让他眼前一亮。  
雪肤红唇，乌黑的发丝微潮向后笼着，稍一侧首，就看得到他精巧的下颌以及，纤长的颈子。  
看似漫不经心的端起面前的菱形雕纹水晶高脚杯，摇了摇里头的白葡萄酒，目光就那么热辣辣的黏着，丝毫不避讳。

张艺兴在楼上看到佣人们都下去的时候，就知道吴世勋一定已经在了。  
今天的吴世勋穿了身深灰格纹西装，内里蓝白相间的条纹衬衣配着暗红的领带，衬得人贵气了不少，看起来倒是斯文。

“来。”吴世勋的话一出，张艺兴快走了几步。  
桌上插着鲜红的玫瑰，花瓣上好似还有露珠在。张艺兴坐到吴世勋对面，温顺的等着吴世勋的下文。  
吴世勋今天心情似乎不错，语气蛮温和的，“叫厨房做了你爱吃的炸猪排，本来想带你出去吃的，思来想去又觉得一品香有些远了。”  
“我倒是不大喜欢罗宋汤。”张艺兴看着边上的小碗，想起回来时的那幕，耸了耸肩。  
“这种事下次跟吴颍说一声就好了。”吴世勋嗯了一声，“吃吧。”

一顿饭下来，张艺兴倒是没吃多少。陪着吴世勋喝多了几杯，不胜酒力的他晕晕乎乎，坐在椅子上打千儿，看着人都变成了好几个影儿。  
“九爷，”张艺兴脸红扑扑的，“好热。”说着就要去解上衣扣子。  
手还没碰到衣裳，就被身后伸出来的一只大手扣住，“诶，再脱就光了。”这么说着，手却不安分的从衣领里滑了进去，刮了刮他纤巧的乳尖。  
张艺兴脑子混沌，轻轻推了一把，“别，别在这里。”  
没听到回应，心下以为是自己让吴世勋恼了，不料吴世勋真的住了手，只是随后直接将人打横抱了起来，迈开步向楼上走去。

酒精入肚，紧跟着人的体温似乎也升高了不少。吴世勋坐在床边，张艺兴正跪在他面前，吞吐着他的什物。  
温热的口腔包裹着肉棒，上头这张小嘴跟下头一样让他满足。只是让吴世勋觉得更冲击的是跪在面前的张艺兴，面色潮红，汗珠顺着脖子流进胸膛。殷红的小嘴卖力的舔弄着，舌尖时不时掠过马眼，让他爽得闷哼。  
这两年小东西口活儿进步了不少。  
吴世勋神色暗了暗，把地上的张艺兴拽到床上，三两下扒了个干净。  
腿被吴世勋分开，后穴就那么暴露在空气里。在吴世勋的注视下，穴眼一张一合似乎还湿漉漉的。  
吴世勋坏心思骤起，一巴掌拍在张艺兴雪白的臀肉上，顿时印下个掌印，“谁许你发浪的。”  
此刻半醉半醒的张艺兴委屈得不得了，屁股的痛感后知后觉传来，想开口争辩，一张嘴声音却又糯糯叽叽，“你就知道欺负我。”  
吴世勋整个人都贴了上去，吻了吻张艺兴撅起的小嘴，“小东西，喜欢才会欺负你。”  
嘴唇被吴世勋吻着，张艺兴伸出双手圈住吴世勋的腰，用鼻子哼了一声。  
隐隐约约听到吴世勋在那里说，“那你喜欢我吗？”半晌听不到张艺兴说话。  
直到唇瓣被吴世勋狠狠咬了一口，本就不太清明的头脑才促使着他低低说了句，“喜欢的。”

吴世勋的手有些凉，摩挲着张艺兴的脊背让他觉得浑身酥麻。单薄的身躯，脊椎骨一节一节的摸起来怪硌手的。  
也是好吃好喝的养着，怎么还是这么瘦。  
怀里的张艺兴轻颤着，却有昏昏欲睡的意思。吴世勋把他的大家伙抵在穴口上，附在张艺兴的耳边轻语，“不许睡。”

谢天谢地，还好洗澡的时候自己扩张过，不然单是被贯穿的瞬间，他就要痛得哭出来。  
吴世勋撑起身子，双手扣住张艺兴的手按在床上，轻轻律动了几下，又突然俯下身子，  
“张艺兴，还记不记得，三年前的今天是我第一次上你？”

tbc.


End file.
